BAD DAY! BAD DAY!
by luckydog
Summary: Kai's not a happy chappie! Read and find out. Kai is not killed. Just so you know! Also i wrote the beginning chapter and Angelsweet got all the reviews! Not Fair! So plz read and review my story. or just review it? Last chapter up! Three in total.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblades. Luckydog: We? You ask? Renee: We're doing this story with Angel_sweet! Luckydog: The story starts and it has two different ends. One written by us and. Angel_sweet: One written by me. Renee: Let me explain it properly. Chapter one is the main story. Chapter two will be my ending and chapter three will be Angel_sweet's. It's a race to see who gets more reviews for their endings. It's to see who' s more creative. Luckydog: So always review! Even if it's just one word like great. It doesn't matter. We must win!!!! : $ Angel_sweet and Renee: -_-uu right. Luckydog: hey that looks like fun. =_=uuu okee-dokey den. Renee: Too many happy pills -_-U *big sweat drop* Luckydog: Happy pills? *starts jumping up and down insanely.* Renee: Enjoy. Angel_sweet: I like happy pills *joins Luckydog in jumping up and down insanely.*  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Bad day, Bad day! Kai was so sick of everyone. They didn't know such thing as hardships. Today for Kai, it was full of them. First Dranzer wouldn't listen to him at practice and he had to endure Tyson's taunts all day. When Kai had tried to shut Tyson up by punching him, Kai missed Tyson completely and his fist slammed in to the solid concrete wall behind Tyson instead. Resisting the urge to strangle Tyson till his head came off, Kai stormed off to his room, tripping over his scarf on the way. Kai had then slammed the door behind him as he left the room. The door fell off its hinges, slamming on top of Kai's head giving him a really bad migraine. Kai was totally pissed off by the time he got to his room. He shut the door softly behind him so the same thing wouldn't happen again. 'Nothing ever goes right for me!' Kai's hand shot out and connected heavily with the solid wall next to the door. Under the harsh impact of bone hitting concrete, something had to give way. The wall was thick and resisted the force of Kai's punch so instead it was Kai's knuckles and bones crumpled as they shattered. Bleeding profusely and in a hell of a lot of pain, Kai turned around and slumped against the wall. Several bones were poking out of the skin slightly, with little rips all over his hand. 'No matter what I do, it always blows up in my face!' Kai raged. 'Why does life hate me so, fucking, MUCH!' Kai smashed his injured hand against the wall for emphasis. That had proven to be a big mistake. White hot, blinding pain riddled Kai's arm and rushed through to the rest of him. The pain was so intense that Kai fell to his knees and doubled up, retching. Weakened, Kai placed his hands on the floor to support him. (not on his bad hand!) Eyes wide and panting heavily, Kai stared blankly at the empty space between his hands. Kai closed his eyes, bracing himself, as he slammed his hand down on the floor again and his body shut down as the pain became too much for him to take.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Renee: guess who wrote the gory, pain bit? I think the gory ness is our trademark now. Luckydog: blood 'n' gore, and insanity galore. Renee: right-i-o 


	2. Cold night

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or the Simpsons.  
  
Renee: I wrote the first chapter and Angel_sweet got the first two reviews! (Thank you to those who did review afterwards. ^_^ I'm so grateful) But I complained and they people said sorry so it's all good. Like the president said in the Simpson's, 'always complain until you get your way.' So here's my next chapter. I wrote about a hundred or two hundred words freehand when I wrote the first chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to put up, but what I really want to say is that I had Max say lame and then two months later max says the same kinda thing I wrote! It tends to happen to me a lot.  
  
Luckydog: We're psychic!  
  
Renee: No, you're psychotic. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Cold Night.  
  
Kai woke a few hours later. The sun had set and the night had become cold. Kai sat up and leaned against the wall. His hand felt restricted and Kai tried flexing his hand. He couldn't and Kai looked down to see his hand was bandaged. He shivered slightly and tried to stop himself. Kai's face, arms and any other exposed flesh was freezing as the icy night air bit at his skin. Kai's hand was still throbbing and he got up to get some paracetamol. To do that, Kai had to go to the kitchen. In the kitchen, the rest of the bladebreakers sat around the table having a discussion. They looked up when Kai entered the room. When Ray caught sight of Kai he lowered his head and adverted his eyes. Kai frowned and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It was strange for Ray to behave like this; he was normally a very warm and open person. Kai figured that Ray probably would've been the first to say, "Are you okay?"  
  
'So....' Tyson said slowly.  
  
'Get to the point.' Kai snapped.  
  
'Are you going crazy?' Tyson asked. 'Did you think that was me in there?'  
  
'Lame.' Max commented shaking his hand. 'That was so lame.'  
  
'As if you could do better.' Tyson huffed.  
  
'Kai can!' Dizzi said. 'He is the king of comebacks.'  
  
'He is also the king of arse wipes, giving the cold shoulder, being evil.' Tyson said.  
  
'The king of beyblading.' Kai interjected. 'Unlike you Tyson, who is the king of Pigs. At least I'm human. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, your also the king of the worst insults ever.'  
  
'Oh, that was a good one.' Max said.  
  
'I don't know why you have a bit-beast Kai.' Tyson said. 'Your not worthy.'  
  
That really pissed Kai off.  
  
'Tyson.' Max said. 'Do you have a death wish?'  
  
'How could you say that?' Rya demanded.  
  
'Everyone deserves their bit-beast otherwise it would leave them.' Kenny said.  
  
'Dranzer knows that Kai is evil and will ditch her when the next most powerful bit-beast comes along.' Tyson said. 'That's why she's ignoring him.'  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed and he was shaking him uncontrollable anger. Kai clenched fists, having great difficulty the left one as it was bandaged. The bandage stretched and moved stiffly causing pressure on his hand, restricting the movement. Kai made to rip off the bandage when the sound of a chair scraping along the made him freeze and look up in confusion. Kai's hand was hovering, immobile above the bandage hand. Kai felt something touch his hand. It was Ray. He was inspecting Kai's bandage. Kai thought.  
  
'Your bandage is fine.' Ray commented as he turned Kai's hand over. Kai just stood there blinking slowly in shock.  
  
'Thanks to Ray's handiwork.' Kenny chuckled at his own pun. 'Your hand will heal straight.' Kai was going to say, 'what the hell were you doing in my room without any permission.' But he couldn't, not after they looked out for him. Kai clenched his fists again at the thought of Tyson.  
  
'Kai, calm down, before you blow something.' Kenny said.  
  
'I don't need any of you to help me, but...thank you anyway.'  
  
Ray stared at the floor as Kai said this. Ray's hair fell over his face like a heavy black curtain over his face. Kai couldn't read Rays expression but Kai could tell that he had said something wrong. Kai sighed and walked off muttering.  
  
'I wish I could be isolated. I wouldn't have stupid people annoying me, and I wouldn't have to worry about hurting other people's feelings. This, I guess, is my punishment.' The bladebreakers closed the bathroom door.  
  
'What's wrong Ray?' Tyson asked.  
  
'I don't think Kai was too happy about me going into his room.' Ray responded.  
  
'Don't worry.' Tyson said. 'He'll be thanking you when he starts beyblading.'  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
That was the first part of my second chapter. We should see what Angel_sweet does. I'll try and update soon but I'm having major writers blocks. Oh yeah, I lot of people complain about my stories being hard to read because there's no paragraphs or no lines. When I write the stories I do have paragraphs, when I upload them, they disappear. Can anyone give me any tips on fixing this? 


	3. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, the Yamaha 'Warrior' or Panadol.  
  
Renee: no complaints about this chapter. Only improvements. I still have I writers block so I'll just write whatever comes to mind. Brace yourselves, who knows what will happen?  
  
Luckydog: ..:~*Advertising*~:.. If you like this story try Crimson streams.  
  
Renee: you make it sound like a food product..  
  
0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0  
  
Reflections.  
  
Kai was in the pale blue bathroom, with the spa bath, sink and toilet. The fogged privacy window allowed the sunlight to come through into the room in a soft kind of glow. The bathroom was tiled with blue tiles for the walls and floors and the ceramic surfaces were white. It seemed like the perfect place to relax and calm down. The colours didn't have an effect on Kai. He caught sight of the mirror above the sink and walked over to it.  
  
Kai stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was contorted into a fierce expression, which showed all the hot anger that was surging through his body. Kai didn't know what to do. He had never been this angry before. He couldn't calm down. The anger was starting to get too much for him.  
  
Kai's head was still pounding so he popped out two Panadol and swallowed them with a gulp of water. He slid down the side of the cold, tiled wall and rested.  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
'You should apologize to Kai.' Ray said to Tyson.  
  
'Why?' Tyson whined rocking on the brown padded chair.  
  
'He is our friend.' Max said.  
  
'And our captain.' Kenny added.  
  
'You're supposed to have respect for your leader.' Ray said.  
  
'Tala and the other demolition boys had respect for Kai when he was their leader.' Max said.  
  
'Anyone who has Tala's respect is evil to the core.' Tyson shot back.  
  
No one said anything after this. Tyson was stubborn and wouldn't give in. Suddenly, Kenny had an idea.  
  
'Kai's the captain of the bladebreakers.' Kenny said slyly. 'Which means he can choose who's on the team. If you don't apologize, we'll remind him that he has that happy power.'  
  
'That's blackmail!' Tyson cried.  
  
'So?' the other three chorused.  
  
'All right, all right.' Tyson held his hands up as a defensive gesture. 'I give up, I'll apologize.'  
  
~In the bathroom, fifteen minutes ago. ~  
  
Tyson's comments were chasing around in Kai's mind. He seemed to get more heated up, even the wall behind Kai was no longer cold. Kai put his head in his hands and rested his head on his knees, trying to rid his head of these comments. It didn't fix it. It made it worse.  
  
Kai stood up, the rage was overpowering. He wasn't thinking rational. In fact his brain had shut down again because it had been overcome by the powerful emotion. Kai swept his hand over the sink in frustration, knocking everything on the floor. Things shattered and broke. The soft tinkling of falling glass and the loud smashes echoed round the roomy bathroom. It looked like a hurricane had hit the bathroom. Hurricane Kai, a destructive whirlwind of emotion.  
  
The once pale blue floor was now different colours. Green, yellow, white, red. Various colours from the various broken aftershaves, shampoos and other things.  
  
Kai felt his wrist stinging. He turned his arm in wide-eyed curiosity. It was bleeding. Slowly the thick blood seeped from the wound that went right across his wrist. The blood densely slid down his arm. Kai saw a razor blade on the shelf that he had knocked all the other items off. It gleamed in the soft light of the privacy window. The light glistened more on the thin stream of wet blood on the blade. Kai stopped for a second as he stared at it.  
  
Then he started laughing. Quick, quiet laughter. It slowly became louder and more manic. Then suddenly he laughter turned to tears. Kai was sobbing, resting his head on his arms and his arms on the shelf. There was a soft rapping at the door.  
  
'Kai?' Tyson opened the door. 'I just wanted to apologize-'  
  
Kai had lifted his head, walked over to Tyson and punched him in the face, hard. Kai smiled as he heard Tyson's nose crack. Kai then swiftly walked past Tyson to his dark room, where he believed he would no longer have to feel or think.  
  
'Ow, that smarts!' Tyson said through the waterfall of blood that had gushed out of his nose when Kai had broken it. He grabbed some toilet paper and held it to his nose. As the pressure was applied to it, a shot of searing pain went through Tyson's head. Tyson was momentarily blinded and overcome with giddiness. He stumbled as his vision returned. Holding the toilet paper to his nose meant the pain kept returning. He held onto the wooden doorway to regain balance before walking through the apricot hallway to the kitchen.  
  
'What happened Tyson?' Max asked as the three of them rose from their chairs. By now the tissues were saturated with warm blood. Kenny, who looked queasy, grabbed a tea towel as Tyson threw the tissues in the bin.  
  
'Kai.' Tyson said trying to avoid getting blood in his mouth. 'Broke my nose.'  
  
Panic hit Ray but he immediately composed himself.  
  
'Kai did punch you, right?' Ray asked. 'He didn't use a flat palm, did he?'  
  
'No, he punched me.' Tyson answered.  
  
Ray looked relived.  
  
'Why?' Tyson asked.  
  
'Kai could have killed you if he had used a flat palm. It would've forced the broken fragments of your nose into your brain.' Ray said. 'Now let's get you to the hospital.'  
  
~In Kai's bedroom~ Kai was curled up next to his pine bed, with his arms wrapped around his knees. The dark blue wall behind him was supporting his back because he could no longer support himself. The physical and emotional was too much.  
  
Kai was crying again. But every now and then the tears would turn to anger and Kai would slam his good fist against the wall. He would then laugh softly at the dull thud that would sound from the wall. Then he would cry at the hopelessness of it all.  
  
'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Kai cried, holding his head in his arms. 'Why can't I just..be myself?'  
  
Kai lay on his side and hugged his knees, still crying. He then fell into a rough sleep where he hoped he wouldn't have to think or feel.  
  
~The front door ~ The front yard was one that declared privacy. The front fence was a hedge and lots of trees, bushes and flowers stopped people looking over the gate into the yard. There was a worn overgrown path leading to the front door where Ray, Kenny, Max and Tyson had just got back from the hospital.  
  
'Three places!' Kenny cried. 'He broke your nose in three places with one punch!'  
  
'Shouldn't have aggravated Kai, Tyson.' Max said.  
  
'Snud up.' Tyson said in heavy nasal tones.  
  
'Don't say we didn't warn you.' Ray said as he opened the front door.  
  
The house was eerily silent.  
  
'Something's wrong.' Ray frowned.  
  
'What?' Max said as he and Tyson stared at Ray.  
  
'Ray's right.' Kenny agreed.  
  
'Hnuh?' Tyson said through his heavily bandaged nose.  
  
'Even if Kai was just moving around, the house being empty and all, his footsteps would echo.' Ray said. 'If you know what I mean, that or some kind of rustling.'  
  
'Maybe he left.' Kenny suggested.  
  
'Kai seemed upset.' Ray answered. 'He probably wouldn't leave the house if he can't keep up the tough act.'  
  
'Maybe he...' Max trailed off, hardly believing he was suggesting it. 'Committed suicide?'  
  
Ray and Kenny went pale.  
  
'We'd be bedder off, withoud dim.' Tyson said. (We'd be better off without him. In case you couldn't guess it.)  
  
'Maybe we should check on him.' Kenny said.  
  
'Nah ah.' Max said shaking his head. 'I'm not seeing Kai's corpse.'  
  
'I think I'll stay with Max.' Kenny said.  
  
'I'm hungy.' Tyson said.  
  
'Fine. I'll go by myself.' Ray said.  
  
Ray crept past the lounge room and Tyson and Max's bedroom. He continued along the white hallway, passing the other bathroom. Ray's footsteps were so quiet that the only sounds that could be heard were Ray's shuffling footsteps and his scared, uneven breathing.  
  
On Ray's left at the end of the corridor was Kai's bedroom door. It had KEEP OUT on it but the door was slightly ajar. Ray skulked forwards and pushed the heavy door open slowly. Luckily the hinges were well oiled so the door was quiet as it opened. Kai's room was plain. Dark blue walls, bed, curtains and carpet floor. The colour was from the pine cupboard and the pine parts of the bed. Ray snuck inside the room, expecting the worst. He walked around the bed and found Kai asleep on the floor. Ray let out a sigh of relief. In the wall beside Kai were deep dents, as though he had been punching the wall and for some reason, that part of Kai's was wooden. It was like a chunk of concrete had been taken out and covered with wood panelling. Kai's face was wet, which meant he had been crying.  
  
Ray thought.   
  
Ray walked through Kai's open bedroom door, but paused to check over Kai again. Kai looked like a little kid hiding from a scary monster, if you excluded the look of pain etched on his face. Ray quietly closed the door behind him and went to tell the others that Kai was fine.  
  
Kai was dragged out of a restless sleep by the soft click of his bedroom door closing. Kai opened his eyes and sat up. His vision was blurry. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes. The handle on the door was moving upwards from the down position.  
  
Kai concluded.   
  
Kai stood up way too fast. He nearly lost balance as grew dizzy from the rush. Kai steadied himself by placing a clammy palm on the cool wall. Feeling better, Kai strode over to his door. When he opened it, he could hear Tyson eating and the others talking. Suddenly loud, raucous laughter burst out from the rumpus room. Kai could feel another headache coming on, so he left them to their own devices.  
  
Creeping along the corridor, he could only just hear the rustle of moving clothes over Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny's talking. Kai moved quickly, almost silently along the corridor till he got to the front door. He slowly turned the doorknob, ceasing to make any noise. The doorknob was new but it had the rustic look to it. Kai heard a soft, dulled click that meant he could open the door with ease. Kai went through the same kind of process closing the door as well. Standing on the porch, Kai made sure the coast was clear. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slunk along the side of the wall, crouching low so none of the bladebreakers would see him outside through the window.  
  
The small brown gravel path that led from the porch and garden led to the garage. As the stones crunched underfoot, Kai was glad for the Lush green hedges that stopped him being seen. Further down, the gravel turned to a concrete driveway, which was good because there was a small break in the hedges. Kai walked through it. The break was hard to see and Kai was sure the other bladebreakers didn't know of it. The gravel path continued along here to a gate that hid a small alcove for hiding bikes and garden tools. The steel gate was locked so Kai pulled out his keys and unlocked it.  
  
Inside the alcove, was a brand new motorbike. Kai had gotten it for his sixteenth birthday. (I'm sorry, I don't know much about motorbikes so I did research and I hope it's okay.) It was a Yamaha warrior not long left the factory it was made in. A cross between a sports bike and a dirt one it had advantages of both and the flaws of neither. A long bike which, forces the rider to lay low, reducing the air resistance. The wheels were a little wider to help with balance and to make it easier to turn. The big exhaust allowed more power, the bike lets out a tremendous roar rather than the stupid noises that sound like someone who's had too many baked beans.  
  
Kai laid a hand on the cold, smooth chrome finish. The bike had a paint job done on it. Black finish with a phoenix's silhouette against the red flames. Kai patted the bike before outing on his helmet, which was decorated like the bike. He put up the kick and walked the bike down the drive. Throwing one leg over the bike, Kai settled himself one the cushy seat. He gunned the engine but left one foot one the ground. A shower of rocks rained down on the house and in the front yard, as Kai kicked up a spray of rocks with the back wheel. 360 degrees, Kai's back wheel skidded. A perfect donut. Facing the front, once again, a spilt second after the donut, Kai's bike reared into a wheelie and he really gunned the engine. Kai could feel the bike vibrating underneath him, growling to escape. Kai found comfort in doing things that were normal for him.  
  
Houses flashed past Kai as his bike raced down the road. Cars flashed past equally fast as the roaring beast dashed through them. Kai knew he was going too fast. Way too fast, his head couldn't even keep up. The wind pressure on Kai's helmet was intense but not as intense as his surroundings. They had melted into one inconspicuous colour. That colour was grey. That only thing that Kai could distinguish from everything else was the road. The grey slowly turned to green meaning Kai had reached the country roads. He caught sight of a sign; it read 120 kilometres per hour. Kai slowed down from 230.  
  
A car came up behind Kai. It started tailgating him. Kai moved as close to the dirt service lane as he dared at the speed he was doing. A bridge was coming up with only one lane. It wasn't a concrete one like they had in the city. In fact, all the pedestrians had to hold onto was a wooden railing. The road was tarred but a car could easily smash through Kai knew he should slow sown for the upcoming bridge but he couldn't with this arsehole tailgating him. Kai was about to pull over when the car behind him lost control. It rammed him, throwing him from his bike. Kai landed roughly on the dirt pathway, scraping both him arms. Kai felt groggy, weak and drained. He lifted him self off the dirt and looked around for his bike. It would need a new paint job but that's about it. Only a few seconds had passed when Kai started to look for his bike. Where it was became evident almost at once.  
  
The car, a blue Datsun, was moving forwards at a strange angle but it was still going forwards anyway. An array of orange and red sparks showered the road as the car moved along. Kai's bike was trapped beneath the front wheel of the Datsun. Halfway across the bridge, the old car fishtailed. Kai thought his bike was done for but it was the rear end of the datsun that smashed through the railing with a sickening crunch. The owner of the car must have regained control of the car as it suddenly stopped in the middle of the bridge with a loud screech.  
  
Kai pulled his battered and tired body up from the dirt and tried to walk over to the car but then car door of the datsun opened. A figure that looked strangely familiar got out of the car. He had bright red hair that was combed into two devil like horns. It was Tala. Kai groaned and flopped back into the dirt. Tala stormed over to Kai and Kai braced himself while he got up.  
  
'Look what you did!' Tala screamed hysterically.  
  
'Your car looks fine Tala.' Kai said wearily. 'My bikes rat shit, it will be in the shop for a week.'  
  
'Who cares?!' Tala shrieked. 'I have to be at the airport in ten minutes!'  
  
'You shouldn't have rammed me.' Kai said calmly as he walked over to the car. His bike was scratched and being held under the car by sheer weight. Kai wrenched his bike from under the car. He wheeled the bike over to the end of the bridge and laid it on the grass. Kai walked back over to Tala's car to inspect the damage near the left front tire. There wasn't even a scratch.  
  
'I don't know what you're shitting on about Tala.' Kai said as he straightened. 'There's not even-'  
  
Kai felt the heavy blow hit the centre of his back and he wondered why he didn't sense it. Once again Kai hit the dirt pathway after sliding along the asphalt road. The shock of pain in Kai's back shuddered through to the rest of his body. The right side of Kai's face stung as the scrape and scratches stared bleeding. Kai looked forwards and found he was staring at the broken fence of the bridge. Kai pulled himself round so he was facing Tala. Tala was wearing a sneer upon his face, which made him actually like a devil.  
  
'Are you proud, Tala?' Kai asked. Tala's sneer gained more depth. 'Are you proud that you have just proved you are a coward. Do you like being a coward, Tala? Because attacking from behind is cowardly, Tala and that's what you just did. You know what else, Tala? I cannot stand cowardly people. Therefore I cannot stand you!' Kai was about to get up and attack Tala when a horn blared at them. A truck was bearing down on them, it had its horns blearing and was flashing its lights. The road was vibrating like crazy and Kai realized through his heated anger he hadn't noticed the shaking road before.  
  
Apparently the truck had seen them too late and wouldn't be able to stop in time. The truck loomed ever closer, brakes squealing, but it showed no sign that it was slowing down. The truck swerved a bit, moving closer to Kai's side of the road. It seemed as though the truck couldn't see him. Kai lay there stunned as Tala ran off the bridge to safety. Kai was going to do the same but couldn't bring himself to. He was too tired.  
  
Tala thought when he saw Kai was going to be killed.  
  
The truck was so close that the rocks and stones on the pathway started to jump up and down with the pulsation of sixteen wheels bearing down the road. The truck shimmered behind the heat waves. It felt like he was somewhere else, like he was near Tala watching him Kai, about to be squashed. Kai shook his head, trying to get a grip. When Kai looked up again the truck was only two metres away! Without thinking Kai rolled out of the way of the trucks way and unfortunately he also rolled off the edge of the bridge!  
  
As he started to freefall, it felt like time had slowed down. A loud bang above him meant the truck had hit Tala's car. It felt like a dream, Kai wasn't here; he was in his bed having a strange dream. Parts of car rained down past Kai as he fell. Kai twisted his body so he was facing the dark water. It looked solid, like a mirror. Kai could even see his shocked face reflecting back at him. Then he struck the cold wall of water.  
  
It had the same effect as a good slap in the face. The cold pressure of the icy cold water upon Kai's face and body woke him up and returned his strength to him. Kai regained his composure and started to swim through the dark and murky water to what he hoped was the surface. It was so dark under the water; Kai knew what it was like to be blind. His lungs started to burn, his muscles screaming in pain but Kai must have gone under a fair way because he hadn't reached the surface. Kai stopped, still holding his breath, to think.  
  
Kai thought.  
  
He exhaled. Bubbles rushed up to the surface. Kai thought it looked strange when the shiny white bubbles rose to the surface through the black. Like the guide of light. Kai kicked hard, his legs protesting even more with half of it's oxygen supply gone, when finally his head broke the surface. The cold wind stung Kai's face when it came in contact with the wet skin. Kai side stroked to the grassy slope and wearily pulled him self out of the water. The water in his clothes made them heavy. Kai was already tired before his icy swim but now he was even more drained of energy and had to climb a hill back up to his bike.  
  
Pain seared through Kai's legs as he started his hike up the hill's incline. The grass was slippery and Kai's clothes stopped his mobility, making it harder for him to climb. There were points where the grass had died and Kai could regain his grip on the dirt. Near the top of the hill, close to the bridge, a barrage of bushy shrubs and trees stopped Kai. He fought through them, getting whipped and scratched. He broke through stumbling through exhaustion. There in front of him was his scratched bike. It looked like it was getting late. Kai picked up his bike and walked it to the road. He threw his leg over the bike, put the key in the ignition and turned it over. A series of worrying noises came from the back of the bike. It sounded like Tala's car had done more damage then he'd thought. Kai got off the bike and put down the kickstand. He walked round the back of the bike and squatted down to inspect the bike. The exhaust pipe was completely crushed.  
  
'I guess I'll have to walk.' Kai sighed. He walked back to the front of the Yamaha warrior when he realised something. 'Dranzer didn't listen to me when we were battling Tyson. She doesn't want to verse Tyson because she knows we'll win, no matter what.'  
  
Kai bowed his head as he smirked, finally knowing the answer to the question that had pushed him down the rocky path of emotional trauma at the start of yesterday. Kai grabbed the handlebars of the 'Warrior' and put up the stand. Looking up as he started to walk, he saw the sun setting, throwing a mix of blurred reds, oranges, yellows, purples and blues.  
  
'And so ends my two days of horror.' Kai said to himself, staring at the setting sun as he wearily walked along the road. 'I know I've been through more trauma in the last two days then I've been through my whole life and though I'd rather forget the last two days, I think I shouldn't.' The last few rays of golden light illuminated the navy blue sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. 'There's a lesson that I had to learn through all this. If I could go back to two days ago, I would do it all again.'  
  
0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0  
  
Luckydog: I'm getting bored. I think I'll sing whatever comes into my head.  
  
I'm falling forever, drowning in the black, ocean of depression. Will I escape? Will I be free? Or will the darkness find and claim me? Throwing me around, pushing me under with its oppression. Taking me down, I'm going to drown. I can't even feel the air anymore.  
  
My lungs, my head, they scream out loudly, frantically Where am I? Am I real? I cannot see, I cannot feel. Have I no friends, is there anybody around here, to help me? Am I nothing? Soon I will be. Clawing away, only I can save me.  
  
I open my eyes, And to my surprise, I'm warm and safe in my bed. It was just a dream, Or so it seems, Trapped in the madness of my head.  
  
Wow, a song without a chorus. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Renee: You're a freak. Anyway, this is the last chapter of my version, now we just have to see what Angel_sweet does. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I know I enjoyed writing it. Also does anybody know the bladebreakers D.O.B? Do they even have one? 


End file.
